


Be Careful

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midshipman James Hook starts to worry about his betrothed after she vows to be careful near Captain Jasper Hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’I’m going to eat something now. I’ll return as soon as possible, James,’’ Cecilia said. She saw worry in her betrothed’s eyes. Confused, Cecilia tilted her head to one side. ‘’Why are you worried? I’ll be fine, James.’’

‘’Jasper might harm you. He assumes you are always distracting me,’’ Midshipman James Hook said as he stood near his bed.

Cecilia smiled. ‘’Your elder brother won’t see me.’’ She viewed James frowning. Her eyes widened after he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

‘’In case you don’t return, Cecilia,’’ James said. After kissing Cecilia, he released her. ‘’Be careful.’’

Cecilia smiled and departed. 

James focused on the doorway while he continued to frown. *I’m not going to imagine what Jasper will do to Cecilia if he finds her. Jasper was nice enough to spare my betrothed after he captured her ship recently. I never know which Jasper I’ll see. Am I going to view the kind brother? Perhaps I’ll see another scowl on his face.*

James smiled the minute Cecilia eventually appeared. *Jasper never found her* he thought. Confusion filled his eyes as soon as he saw Cecilia’s sheepish expression. James viewed four tears running down her face.

‘’I wasn’t careful, James. Your brother found me several minutes ago. He forced me to walk the plank.’’

James gasped as his eyes widened. 

Cecilia kissed his face and vanished.

 

The End


End file.
